vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diego Brando
Summary Diego Brando (ディエゴ・ブランドー Diego Burandō), commonly referred to as Dio (ディオ), is an antagonist in Part VII: Steel Ball Run. He is this universe's counterpart to Dio Brando of the original Jojoverse. As a strong contender in the Steel Ball Run race, Dio becomes a powerful intermittent rival to both Gyro and Johnny; eventually also allying with Valentine. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher Name: Diego Brando, Dio Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VII - Steel Ball Run) Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human Stand User, Jockey Powers and Abilities: Above peak human physical stats due to being a Stand user, his Stand, Scary Monsters, has the ability to transform at will into a powerful dinosaur (he can also transform others into a dinosaur as well), gaining various abilities such as Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Enhanced Senses, in addition to the ability to turn other things into dinosaurs of varying functionality Attack Potency: Wall level via Scary Monsters, possibly higher (has a B''' in power when using his stand's power) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic (has a B''' in Speed), likely '''Massively FTL reactions and combat speed (kept up with D4C's attacks. D4C being a stand with an A in speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ, possibly higher Durability: Multi City Block level+ (has an A rank) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters, higher with dino drones Standard Equipment: Sometimes his horse Silver Bullet. Intelligence: Skilled combatant, ace jockey Weaknesses: Has bad vision in Dinosaur form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Scary Monsters:' The ability to transform at will into a powerful dinosaur (an interpretation of Deinonychus) gaining various associated senses and strengths; in addition to the ability to turn other things into dinosaurs of varying functionality. *'Infection': Scary Monsters demonstrates the ability to infect other living beings with a virus which transforms them into dinosaurs and also causes them to fall under the direct orders of the user. Each infected person or animal has a different look and capabilities, as well as the ability to infect others with the virus by biting or scratching them. The Stand seems to have no limits in terms of range or number of individuals infected. However, should the user be severely injured, his powers will disappear and all dinosaurs will revert to their original form. The original user, Dr. Ferdinand, was unable to use his Stand to infect his body and become a dinosaur himself, probably because of his deep hate towards these creatures. Still, he can exploit his subordinates' power to travel, either by riding them or by getting swallowed and lying in the body of one of the dinosaurs. **Diego typically uses this ability to create armies of miniature carnivorous raptors out of birds, rats or fleas, or turn his own horse into one to grant it the ability to climb walls. *'Morph': Unlike Ferdinand, Diego is capable of changing his body from that of a human to that of a half-dinosaur, fully fledged or partial form of it. While in his morph status he has an increased stamina, strength, speed and vision along with being capable of eating anything. It far surpasses human limits similar to the vampires of previous parts, but without the weakness to sunlight. *'Fossilize': Introduced later in the story, Diego demonstrates the ability to not only turn other beings into dinosaurs but, if he wishes to do so, alter them into a hardened dormant state much like a fossil. The ability can be used a variety of ways, from fusing a being into a structure like a rock or tree as a camouflage[1] (not unlike the dormant state of the Pillar Men) to shaping the fossilized being into something more creative like candle holders. *'Hand to Hand': Perhaps the most curious and unique ability of Dio's power. Being bound to his body, Scary Monsters allows him to fight in first person against other Stands and physically damage them, whereas normally Stands can be damaged only by other Stands. Gallery Scary Monsters.jpg|Diego using his stand's power, Scary Monsters. Others Note: '''This is the main SBR universe Diego. If you want to look for the The other world Diego, look here. '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Brando Family Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 9